Perfect moments
by Narutoimagine01
Summary: Cute little one shots ;) Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone who reads my ultimately fascinating stories that I write because I want to. Hope you, I guess enjoy this… It was on my mind and I was like, screw it, I'm writing it before I forget it. It is kind of OOC.. I think. But it's more interesting, I guess in this way. I have another story up but it only has a few chapters and its taking me forever to write it but at least check it out. Oh and review if you want on both stories. Loving reviews or hate, don't care just… review… for me.. ok? Though I prefer loving ones…. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be living in a big condo with Naruto plastered on every wall.

* * *

The Sleepover

"Yeaaaa! I win!" Ino yelled happily.

Sakura sighed. "Shit, you won again."

"I swear Ino is using her mind jutsu without us knowing!" Tenten complained.

Konoha Village. The peaceful village everyone calls. Just not when it comes to sleepovers with the village hero kunoichis. A lot has happened since the war. Peace has been settled throughout all nations. Naruto was considered the hero of all time, but not the hero in Hinata's heart. She changed out of her usual shyness and stuttering and all the fainting. After the war, Hinata realized she needed to man up, or "woman up" and she couldn't bear the fact that she needed to be always protected. She blocked all love ties with Naruto and it was a good reason too.

Two weeks ago, Naruto Proposed to Sakura. Hinata was fine with that. If she were the girl a couple months ago, she would have bawled her eyes out. Hinata tuned out of their bickering, only for her mind to go to a man. That damn man. Him and his opinions. Why did he have to push her so hard to make her release all her emotions she tied off completely? If only he hadn't met her a couple days back and offer her that stupid deal.

_FLASHBACK:_

_No one would have believed any rumor of the Heiress of the most prestigious clan sitting at a bar, DRUNK yet they were true. Hinata sat alone in a booth at the back of a bar, drinking like a maniac. Dressed in a black baggy jacket and capris, Hinata was reminiscing memories of her childhood. __**Oh, how easy it was to be a kid.**__ Hinata sighed and fill her cup of sake to the rim. She usually didn't solve her problems with alcohol, but right now seemed like a damn good idea. _

"_Well, well. Ain't this a pretty picture."_

_Hinata didn't pick her head up. She knew EXACTLY who he was. "Piss off, Uchiha," Hinata muttered. "I'm not in the mood to handle your presence right now."_

_Ignoring her comment, he sat down across from her. "You know, if someone sees you right now, rumors will spread like wildfire."_

"_Like I give a damn."_

_Sasuke smirked. "You should drink more often. It's rare to hear the Hyuga Heiress used such strong vocabulary."_

_Hinata looked at him with annoyance. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like repopulating your clan or something?"_

"_Yea, I should be. Care to Volunteer?" He said with a smirk._

_Hinata spit her sake out. She changed all right, but sometimes Hinata can be from complete prideful kunoichi to the shy, nervous girl years back in a blink of an eye and the Uchiha knows where to trigger that change._

"_N-never in your dreams!" Hinata sputtered out while wiping her now wet shirt._

"_I was only kidding."_

"_Good."_

"…"

"_Would you like a drink?"_

"_Sure."_

_Hinata poured him the last of the Sake from the bottle and waved to the bartender to bring more. After the war, Sasuke was put on probation as an untrustworthy ninja and still had to work and prove his loyalty and innocence to be fully accepted again to the village. Through that time, he and Hinata made a close bonding friendship that no one understood. Sasuke helped Hinata get through her shyness and in return, Hinata helped him through some techniques that were useful for the Uchiha. They both knew each other hardships, which made both of them acknowledge each other. Yet sometimes, they both hated each other to the bottom of their soul._

"_What brings you here?" Sasuke asked after chugging the cup of Sake._

"_Family business."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_Sighing, Hinata added, "I'm getting married."_

"_Oh, who's the lucky guy?"_

"_Don't know. The guy doesn't even know who he is even marrying."_

"_How do you know that?" Sasuke questioned._

"_Neji nii-san told me."_

"_Can you get out of this situation?"_

"_Yea, I can." Hinata said softly._

"_How?"_

"_Marry someone I know and love and I'll be free."_

"_And who is that the one you love?"_

"_Don't beat around the bush, Sasuke. You know perfectly who I was referring to." Hinata spat._

_A waiter came and dropped a bottle of sake. Hinata instantly grabbed it and poured some for herself and then to Sasuke. Sasuke watched in amusement at the Hyuga who was gulping her drink down. The idiot Naruto was her lover. Yet, Naruto was completely clueless that Hinata loved him and only two days ago, he proposed to Sakura. __**What did she see in Naruto anyways?**_

"_I thought you were over him," he informed. _

"_I am."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup."_

_Sasuke drank his drink and spoke, "Then, why are you ruining yourself right now?"_

_Hinata looked up from her drink. "I'm drinking because I'm celebrating my great news on getting married. What else? Plus, I'm enjoying my last couple months here…"_

_Sasuke's eyes went wide and he leaned forward. "What do you mean a couple of months?" Then realization hit. "You're getting shipped off aren't you?"_

_Hinata lowered her head._

_Sasuke sat back, surprised. "Does anyone know about this?"_

"_You're the second out of the Konoha 12. Neji was there when it was announced."_

"_What did he think?"_

"_He disagreed. Even my father couldn't do anything about it. The stubborn council members didn't want me to be the next leader, say I'm not strong and other nonsense," she said through her clenched teeth. She balled her fists. "Well I don't care anymore. If getting shipped out means bringing me peace from the arrogant clan members I'll do it, even though I'll miss my friends and family."_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You don't actually mean that…"_

"_Well, what if I do?!" Hinata stated angrily. "Who here would want a weakling kunoichi as their wife here in this village, huh? The man I'm supposed to marry is not even a ninja, for crying out loud! At least I'll feel somewhat superior to him."_

_Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Then he took some money out of his pocket and put it on the table. "I need to say something and this is not the right place. Let's go."_

_Sasuke stood and started walking. Hinata was a little tipsy because of the alcohol in her system but managed to follow outside where he was. Sasuke stood outside next to the door. "Let's go to my place. Your place is somewhat uncomfortable."_

"_Well, you're putting that lightly," Hinata said sarcastically._

_Both ninjas started walking to the Uchiha manor. He did get his place back walked in a semi- comfortable silence until they reached the manor. Sasuke unlocked his door and signaled Hinata to follow. She walked in, Sasuke closing the door behind her and walking to the living room. He sat down on the couch looking serious. He gestured for her to sit as well. __**What's his problem? **__Hinata thought. She sat down and stared at him idly. A couple minutes passed. Sasuke broke the silence._

"_I have a proposition for you."_

_Hinata looked at him with bewilderment. A proposition?_

"_What do you have in mind?" She questioned._

"_You said you would stay if you would marry someone you knew, correct?"_

"_AND loved," she corrected. _

"_That's beside the point. Now, here's my proposition. If I find someone you knew as a close one, would you marry him instead of a complete stranger?" Sasuke asked._

"_Of course," Hinata answered without hesitation. "But it would depend who. I still won't be able to love that man either way."_

"_Love or not, would you do it?"_

_Hinata looked at him with confusion. Who does he plan to ship me off to? She checked herself who she would find comfortable into marrying. She found none._

_Hinata looked up with a stern face. "Of course I would. I love this village,just not the clan. But may I ask WHO am I going to marry."_

_Sasuke looked at her with a smirk. "Simple… me."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Think about it. you're clan would actually want to since I have the Sharingan. They would think that combining two bloodline limits would make a great advantage with them. But of course, that would mean children. But you and I both know we aren't that type of friendship material. You will marry me and when you find the perfect guy, we'll break off our marriage and marry your loved one. Piece of cake."_

_Hinata looked at him with shock. "That will not work! You were a traitor to this village. They despise you!"_

"_We'll figure it out. So are you in or not? This is the only chance to make or you'll never see your friends or family ever again."_

_Looking at him uncertainly she thought it over. It seemed genius and it might work. But was this the only way?_

"_Fine."_

_Sasuke sat up. "Good. We're engaged."_

"_You could have at least proposed like a decent man. And don't you dare think I'm going to be soft around you."_

"_We'll see."_

_End of FLASHBACK:_

"Oi,Hinnnaaatttaaa!"

Hinata woke up from her trance only to see all three of the girls staring at her with curious expressions.

"Hey, you gonna play? We're sick and tired of playing cards so we're gonna play Truth or Dare. You in?" Tenten asked.

"Hey you just don't want to play cards, because you know I'm gonna win!" Ino chimed while grabbing some snacks out of a cabinet in the kitchen.

"Shut up!"

"Ano, Sure, I guess." Hinata replied. Hinata never did tell them about her marriage yet.

The girls gathered in a circle ready to play.

"Alright! I'm first!" Sakura yelled. "Ino, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna play it safe. Truth."

"Okkkaaayyyy…Ooh, I got one!" Sakura looked at Hinata and winked. Hinata shook her head_. I knew Sakura would confront her sooner or later._

"Is it true that you and Shika are together now?" Sakura said while raising an eyebrow. Ino turned beet red.

"Wow, is that really true?!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Ummm..No!... I mean y-yea.. But it's not o-official or a-anything!" Ino muttered frantically while waving her hands.

"Ha! That means it's true!" Tenten said while pointing a finger to Ino. "And Ino, I've never seen you so fluttery like… ever!"

"Yea, you kind of remind me of old Hinata." Sakura pointed out.

They all turned to Hinata and looked at her sadly.

Hinata stared. "What?"

Sigh. "You really changed, Hinata," Sakura spoke quietly. "We kind of miss the old you."

Hinata laughed. "Miss? I don't. It just reminds me of how weak I was. Now I actually see myself as an equal to you guys. There's nothing to miss." Hinata added softly.

They looked at each other with uncertain glances. They all knew what hardships Hinata went through. Especially Sakura. Sure, she was guilty for accepting Naruto's proposal, but she loved him. And the fact that Hinata was OKAY with it got her worried. Intense silence covered the room. Then Tenten stood up with a suspicious grin and twinkle in her eyes.

"Fine. If you count yourself an equal you gotta choose dare."

Hinata looked at her with an amused look on her face.

"I'm planning to," she replied with a smirk.

"Ooh, this is too good!" Tenten chimed.

Everyone looked at her suspiciously. "Hey, Hinata you know how Sasuke has been on your ass these couple of weeks?"

_Shit. _"Yea, and what of it?"

"I dare you to come up to him and give him one hell of a kiss on the lips!" Tenten said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's the middle of the night! He'll be sleeping."

Tenten smiled mischievously. "The guys are having a guy sleepover at Naruto's. I doubt they're sleeping."

Hinata looked at her with disbelief. "You planned this!"

Tenten looked at her innocently. "What, me? Of course not!"

Hinata eyed her and sighed. "Fine."

OUTSIDE NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Hinata paced nervously. Her and Sasuke's engagement wasn't out yet but what if he'll think this is me showing affection in front of the girls to prove she's engaged!? Sighing heavily, she stopped walking. Well, nothing I can do about it. Walking to the front door, she knocked three times. Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door and Naruto answered the door.

" Oh, hey Hinata-chan! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Naruto questioned.

"I need to talk to Sasuke."

"Oh, sure," Naruto replied. Naruto turned his head and yelled, "Ey, Sasuke, get your ass to come to the door!"

"Why?"

"Just come here!"

A few seconds past and Sasuke came looked a little angry. "What do you need dobe, I'm winning in this game of cards and I don't trust the guys to lo-…" Sasuke saw Hinata. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke and said sternly, "I need to talk to you." Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Alone."

Sasuke getting the message put his hand on Naruto's face and pushed him inside and closed the door.

"Ey!"

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and questioned, "So what do you need to tell me. It better be important because I have to.." Sasuke was cut off by soft lips crashing onto his. Standing still for a couple of seconds, dazed, he let his arms come to around her body and get closer. After a couple of seconds, Hinata broke the kiss slowly.

Sasuke stood there dumbly for a moment and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, you said I had to show love and affection to my fiancée so what do you think I'm doing?" Hinata answered and pushed away.

"Night Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said sweetly and started walking away. Sasuke STILL stood there like an idiot.

"Oh by the way," Hinata said in a teasing tone, "You look cute when you blush."

With that she ran off into the darkness.

Hinata was running towards the trio and all shrieked with excitement. "That was awesome, Hinata! Didn't think you had it in you!" Ino practically yelled.

Hinata laughed. "Well what do you expect? A soon-to-be husband and wife are supposed to show love to each other, right?"

With that Hinata fled to her apartment, leaving three, open mouthed kunoichi, staring at each other with shock.

In unison, "WHAT!?"

Sasuke was sitting on the ground, his back on the wall trying to process what just happened. Sasuke picked up his hand subconsciously to lips where hers just were a couple seconds ago. There was only one thing in his head. _This engagement idea was the best idea ever._

Hinata closed the door to her apartment and smiled to herself. _Maybe this deal won't be so bad after all,_ Hinata thought as she felt something in her heart. Something that will open up in time to be filled up again with one thing that she severed all ties too.

Her heart was filling up with love.

* * *

ooh, im so cheesy and so hopeless in love :)

Please like and review for any other ideas on oneshots or check out my other story called, In The Midst Of Darkness :) This one was a little bad but better ones will come. For people who requested specific stories ill post as soon as I can!

More one shots to come! I'll keep ya'll posted!

Love and Farewell,

NarutoImagine01


	2. Chapter 2: 10 days

heres another one shot! You guys are awesome with your awesome reviews and awesome favoriting! Lol:) Anyhow, many of you guys really liked 'sleepover' so I'm debating if I should continue writing it. It will all depends on how busy get. I mean, come on, Christmas is approaching! I barely have time to write but I will try my best! Now without further ado, I present... 10 days!

* * *

10 days

There she was standing there in the bright lights above her, not even noticing him. She was so beautiful and he was a stupid bastard to let her slip away so easily.

It's been three years. Three years since the war has ended. Three years since he broke her heart.

But there she was. Right there, close enough to see the flush in her cheeks and the shock in her expression. Close enough to see that she still filled out a dress like no woman he'd ever seen, with curves like a pure angel.

His stomach knotted around in his stomach, the sake kicking in. His heartbeat slowed for a second only to kick into overdrive, slamming against his chest.

He knew he would would be a great chance in seeing her tonight. Afterall, it was her birthday and her promotion to ANBU captain.

But now that it had happened, now that their eyes had met and he could see first hand how hurt her in all those years.

Sasuke started toward Hinata.

He made it three steps before she turned and ran.

Flat out ran, like she was running away like her life depended on it. By the time he called for her to wait, she had already woven her way through the tables and launched herself into the darkened field behind the party, entering the darkness.

Sasuke cursed beneath his breath and started after her, abandoning his group of guys he was standing by. Within a few moments, he moved beyond the tables and out into the field of knee-high grass.

He spotted her a couple hundred yards away and burst her energy after her. With his more powerful legs and since he wasn't wearing a kimono like her he managed to catch up to her easily. Soon he was close enough to hear her deep breathing and that poisonous smell of lilac and lavender.

"Hinata stop!" he begged.

"Go away," she panted, picking up her pace.

"I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Well, I have a lot of things to say to you," Sasuke said, reaching out to catch her wrist between his fingers.

His grip was easy. He didn't want to seem to aggressive to her. He wanted to prove that he was a man that kept his promise of protecting her.

"Let go of me!" She swung her arm away from his hand a little to hard and caused her to lose her balance.

The Uchiha was moving too fast to catch her, too fast even to stop his own forward momentum without losing his balance. He froze, arms reeling, falling forward a second later, landing with an oomph on top of the only girl he'd ever loved.

Their legs tangled and their stomachs brushed and her breath stirred the hair hanging into his face.

Their eyes met, and for a moment all the anger and misery and uncertainty vanished, leaving only longing in its place.

She still wanted him; he could read it in her eyes. It was darker out here than under the lanterns, but the moon was half full. There was more than enough light to see that Hinata still felt the electricity that had always flared between them.

"Get off of me," Hinata whispered.

"Will you please listen to what I have to say?"

"Nothing you'll say will change anything."

"Damn it, can you just give me a chance?

"I-..." she sighed and pushed her hands of his chest. "Can you just get off me?"

He reluctantly did, knowing that will be the only time, in a long time, he'll ever touch her again.

"Listen, Sasuke, I don't know why you're here. You haven't even came to visit in the last three years." She crossed her arms over her chest to hide their trembling form. "And it's not like I've waited."

Sasuke felt like he just punched in the gut. "Listen I made a stupid mistake. A crappy mistake." He rushed out the words. The sooner he apologizes, the sooner she'll forgive him.

"I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left you alone for all those years. And I shouldn't have-"

"Don't you dare say it. I've forgotten about it and I don't need to be reminded," she hissed.

"I don't want to remember it either. I was drunk Hinata. And she came to me."

She gave out what's sounded like a cry mixed with pain and laughter. "But you still did it."

He bowed his head, to angry to see her broken face. "I swear to you," he whispered harshly, "if I could undo the past, I would."

She stood. "But you can't." Her kimono had dirt and grass over it but that was her last concern. "It's best if you leave. My father or cousin won't be happy to see you."

Sasuke stood up, closing the distance between them. "I don't give a damn. Please, all I'm asking is a second chance. Let me prove to you that I still love you. And I'm not a man to say those words often."

"I..loved you then," she whisperd, her eyes brimming up with tears.

Sasuke grabbed her cheek gently. "I loved you. Kami, I still love you."

She shook her head gently and took a step back, leaning Sasuke hand in the air. He pulled it back, letting it hand limp next to his side.

"There's someone else isn't there?" His hands clenched into fists. Of course there's someone else. One look at her and your spelled.

But she shook her head in disagreement. "I dated once but I knew it would never work out."

His eyes tried to reach hers but her head was down, her eyes to the grass. "I'm sorry, you don't know-"

She raised her head, chin high. "No I do."

"I can't forgive you. You never send a letter or some type of message. For I know you could have been dead!"

He didn't answer so she continued. "If you would have sent something weeks later, maybe even months...maybe. But now?" She shrugged one shoulder. "It's too late."

"Is it to late for second chances?"

"No. It'll be too painful. If it were a different situation, but.." She hugged herself from the cold breeze. Damn him for not bringing a sweater.

"Plus, Tsunade is putting me on a well suspension for my last mission..."

Sasuke began to smile. "Perfect!"

"What's so perfect in suspension?"

He shook his head. "Lets pretend this conversation never happened. Lets pretend nothing ever happened between us. Give me ten days to prove why we can still be together."

"Sasuke I can't-"

"Ten days, ten dates. By the end of the last date, if I won't be able to change you're mind, I'll leave for good." It hurt him and sent butterflies in his stomach saying those words.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll keep begging. I'll follow everywhere you go, make up some cheesy poems and say them to you." He crossed his arms. "Though not in public."

She sighed, looking towards the party that continued like nothing happened. But everything was upside down to her right now.

"Fine," she looked up at him. "I'll meet you at training 7 grounds at tomorrow midnight."

He smiled big, a smile he only showed to her. She couldn't help but gape at it. "You won't regret this."

"Ten days, that's IT. By the last day, you better leave out of my sight."

"Unless you change your mind."

"I'm not the same woman three years ago."

Before he could question her, she turned and walked back towards the party, not looking back at him.

Good thing she didn't, or she would have seen one hell of a happy face and her heart would have don't a flip flop. And boy she wouldn't have stopped herself to run back and kiss him.

Sasuke started walking as soon she wasn't in sight. He tried to stop his fluttering feeling in his stomach but couldn't help it.

I promise. Just like your ninja way.

* * *

Tada! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! I'll try my best to update more one shots. And they will be different character pairings. And don't be upset if they are a little OOC. I try my best but in my circumstances, I have no choice! If you only read perfect moments, please check out my sasuhina story called 'In the Midst of Darkness!' Hope you'll like and review! It means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3: anniversary

Another oneshot! Hope you like! This quick story was always in my head and I wanted to save it till the end but my brain went on overdrive and it's up now. :)

sorry for the long wait for people who read 'In the Midst of Darkness'. I'm having a hard time writing it so please be patient with me. I'm super busy and I have the flu right now and it feels like I have boogie waterfall from my nose. :( but it will be up in a couple of days, I promise! :)

now enjoy!

* * *

Anniversary

Sasuke was an idiot. A complete idiot.

Today was his and his wife's first anniversary from being married. He totally forgot about that. Better yet, he didn't know what to give her. He strode through the streets of Konoha, looking at the windows, trying to find something that will spark his interest. And his wife's.

He and Hinata had been both married when Sasuke, as cold and ruthless a shinobi he was, started to soften in the appearance of the Hyuga heiress. It all happened too quick but he was unregretingly glad.

Tsunade sat in her office, her hand held a pen and was flying through the papers. Usually this never happened, and she'll spend her day gambling or getting higher than the moon on sake.

A small faint chakra danced a sequence of bursts, a code used to alert the Hokage who was about to meet her. Seeing the chakra, she summoned the user.

"Enter, lyrinx."

With a silence and swift landing, a dark figure landed in front of her. The woman figure stood on one knee, head bowed respectfully, her face covered by an ANBU mask. "Here to report."

"Proceed."

She lifted her head. "Mission complete. The enemy won't be a threat anymore."

"Excellent. You may leave now."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Mere seconds before leaving, the Hokage interupted.

"Oh and lyrinx?"

"Yes?"

The Hokage smiled softly, her eyes showing happiness. "It's not my place to say it first but...Happy Anniversary."

A smile grew behind the mask. "Thank you." And she vanished.

Feet danced around the rooftops. The ANBU kunoichi traveled swiftly through the streets, on the rooftops and none to notice her presence. She wasn't even trying. She was to happy about what day it was.

It was her and Sasuke's anniversary. Who would have thought the Hyuga or Sasuke would become a pair? She couldn't believe it either!

Now what would be a good gift to him?

A basket of tomatoes? She shook her head, laughing softly. She gave Sasuke a basket of tomatoes once and that caused him to fall in love with her.

A candlelight dinner? No, it's gotta be something special...

Aha! Got it! She smiled brightly behind her mask, blushing softly yet having jittery butterflies in her stomach.

Hope he likes it.

Sasuke was agitated now. It was already dark outside. Finding NOTHING in any store of Konoha, he gave up. The dark onyx eye man settled for flowers, a bouquet of lavenders mixed with white liliacs.

He looked at the bouquet pitifully, ashamed of himself. Stupid him for not finding anything better. He always wanted the best for her, trying to keep a smile on her face but was more difficult than it seemed.

Especially since she was a little weary when she left for her mission. He proposed that she would stay but she resisted, begging him to let her go.

Damn her big eyes. He chuckled. Those puppy eyes are dangerous and he falls for their spell all the time.

He raised his head to the sky. She should be home by now from her mission. With no excuse to do anything, he sighed and started walking to the Uchiha compound.

Humming was heard in the kitchen of his house as he walked in, flowers behind his back.

He walked to the doorway and leaned on it, viewing the sight before him. Hinata traveled around the kitchen, her back towards him. She grabbed a spice and smelled it carefully. Sniffing too much, she sneezed twice.

"Bless you."

"Thank you," she answered mindlessly but startled afterwards.

"S-Sasuke! You scared me!"

"Forgive me..." He apologized when he approached, flowers still hidden. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and pulled away, but Sasuke held her back for another.

"Sasuke, the food," she spoke between kisses.

Leaving one last lingering kiss on her soft lips, he stepped back. He then smiled softly and pulled the bouquet behind his back.

"Happy anniversary."

She stared at the bouquet, not beating a single blink. He looked down, eyeing it.

"It's nothing big or cherishable, I'm afraid," he mumbled. "Don't think I'm some cheap head, it's just I couldn't find any-"

Before he could continue rambling, he was caught off guard by a woman, arms circling around his neck, and soft pink lips colliding onto his.

Before he could envelope her back, she backed away, smiling contently and blushing.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, her ams around his waist now.

He hugged her back, digging his face into her neck. "You're the best Hinata."

"I know." She smelled something.

"The food!" She escaped from his grasp and ran towards the stove, leaving a smiling Uchiha with himself.

"Go on and take a shower! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!"

Putting the flowers in a vase, he walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower and returned 7 minutes flat. He turned to the kitchen and stopped. In front of him Hinata stood, standing in a different attire from seven minutes ago, her hair down from the messy braid she wore earlier. She stood next to their dinner table and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. She prepared all his favorite foods, and right in the center was a basket full of tomatoes.

She was eyeing him anxiously, seeing his reaction. He decided to play around so he stood there, hiding his smile or happiness from his eyes.

Her smile faltered instantly. "I uh.. h-hope you like it."

"Dinner?"

She froze. "Yea..."

He stood for a few moments but walked up seeing she had her head down, looking ashamed.

"I couldn't decide if I should just make you dinner or the basket if tomatoes but both seem-"

Now it was his turn to shut her up. She smiled into his kiss, kicking herself mentally for falling for his trick.

"It looks fantastic."

Her eyes shone, a single tear escaped her white orbs. Sasuke brushed it off with his thumb and kissed her cheek.

"Let's eat I'm starving," he muttered into her ear.

She nodded and they both sat down. A few minutes into their dinner, Sasuke looked up to see her picking at her food.

"If you're worried about the taste, it's great."

She rose her head from gazing at the plate. "Ahh, no...I'm just not that hungry."

"Are you sure?" He stared worryingly. "You weren't feeling well when you left for the mission."

"Just a little stomach ache, I guess."

He watched her for a few moments and stood. He strides over to the coat hanger and scooped up his jacket and her own.

"Let's go."

Confusion sketched her face. "Where?"

"Hospital."

"Sasuke, I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Yes you do. You might have a bad flu and its better to get it checked out. Better safe than sorry."

She stood and walked to the couch and sat down carefully, sitting as if she were to break it.

"Sasuke," she spoke quietly. "There is no need to go to the hospital when I know what sickness I have." Her white eyes met his. "I wanted to tell you earlier but it was such a bad time..."

He stiffened. "What sickness? Can it be cured?"

"Yea...over time."

"How long?"

"...Couple months."

"How'd you get it?"

"It's...from you."

He walked to her in three big steps, kneeling in front of her, grabbing her hands into his. "What do you mean?"

"I'm..."

"What?" His voice was edgy with impatience.

She sighed. "Pregnant."

Nothing was spoken between them for minutes. Hinata started to get worried. She touched his gazed face, afraid he might pass out from not breathing.

"Sasuke? She slapped his cheek gently. "Sasuke, breathe."

Right on cue as she said it, he took a deep breath, breaking from his trance.

"Pregnant?" He breathed out shakily.

She nodded. "Sas-"

For the second time that night, she was interrupted by him, but from a hug. He was still kneeling, his face in her chest and her gentle hand rubbing his spiked up hair.

"Happy anniversary," she spoke before kissing the top of his head.

He rose from his position, and Hinata faltered. He looked angry.

"Sasuke, she gasped out. "Y-you don't want...a child?"

He stood from his knees and sat down next to her and scooped her up again, burying his face in her hair.

"I want one. So badly." He sighed. "It's just...I couldn't give you a memorable gift in our celebration but you did."

She laughed causing him to guide back, looking at her face. "Sasuke Uchiha, you're the one who gave me this child, so don't beat yourself about it!"

He kissed her again and she sighed contently. She broke the kiss moments afterwards, a shy smile on her face.

He raised a brow. "What?"

"I'm craving something."

"Anything. I'll get you it. What is it that you want?"

She looked at the table.

"Tomatoes."

* * *

Thanks for reading! More to come! rate and review to make me feel better and my flu will pass :)

Love and Farewell,

NarutoImagine01


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Believe?

Enjoy!

* * *

Do you Believe in Love at First Sight?

"Hip-hip, hooray!"

An exciting and happy day was being held in Konohagakure for the sixth Hokage was getting married.

The village was getting decorated with beautiful decorations, people bustling throughout the streets, and getting ready for what holds the biggest wedding in Konoha history.

Everyone seemed to be excited for the bride and groom, happy that the blonde prophecy child of the fourth had finally decided to get married. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was getting married. And he couldn't be happier to who the bride was.

The ceremony was held in the large, newly build Uzumaki estate, the large estate that only Naruto and his wife would live.

Sakura Haruno couldn't believe it. She was getting married to Naruto! The idiot teammate that annoyed her in her childhood years. When she fell in love with him, she didn't know but it was happening. She was letting go of Sasuke and she was glad.

Sasuke was glad too. He didn't have to worry about a hot head fan girl on his ass anymore and the annoying dobe finally did it. He finally got the woman of his dreams.

Naruto asked him to be the man of honor on his wedding but declined. He couldn't stand being the center of attention even though it was Naruto's wedding. A part of the village still despised him for being a missing-nin and was welcomed back with Naruto's opened arms.

He stood at the back of the building, watching from afar how Naruto and Sakura exchange vows. Right before they sealed the deal with the kiss, he caught a dark glimpse on the back left side of the building(since he was in the back right).

The Hyuga girl watched. She watched emotionlessly how they promised to cherish each other for the rest of their lives. Naruto never even bothered to tell Hinata about him not loving her. Instead, Sakura came to her house, begging Hinata to not break their friendship, since Sakura was marrying Hinata's childhood love. Hinata forced a smile and hugged Sakura, saying she was happy Naruto found the woman of his life. 'If he was happy, I am too' she told Sakura and she believed it. Right when Sakura left, Hinata ran deep to the forest and cried her eyes out in her hidden greenhouse garden.

Now she stood there, being forced to smile, laugh, and have a good time at her long time love's wedding.

Sasuke had to admit, it took GUTS to go to the wedding.

The ceremony ended and were having a big feast. Everyone was having a good time, everyone getting drunk of the finest sake in the country. Sasuke glanced to the alcohol table. There stood the blonde, two pigged tailed Hokage competing in who can drink the most sake. She was jugging like her life depended in it. Nobody tries to verse her, knowing they would lose. But what shocked him the most was who actually did compete her.

There sat face to face with the Hokage was Hinata Hyuga. She, for now still looked a little sober but what shocked him the most was on how she was BEATING the senju woman in ALCOHOL drinking.

The Hyuga rarely drank, only on special dinners with the clan members. She was old enough to drink but she never did find good use in drinking. Now she did.

Drowning alcohol was like drowning pain and leaving her numb. Alcohol made her feel nothing, making her forget all the misery she was in. Made her forget her lost love, and that was the only way she felt happy. To be empty. Tsunade passed out, having to much alcohol which left the Hyuga to win.

The white eyed female tumbled through the crowd, being awfully drunk than she intended to be.

Finally she made it outside. She walked to the back of the estate, to the Uzumaki garden. There grew bountiful flowers and roses and almost everywhere you looked there was a water fountain. She walked slowly to a bench that sat on a hill, the views showing the whole Konoha village. The wind danced with her stands of hair, tickling her face.

She sensed a presence behind her but didn't bother to turn. She knew who it was.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke stood there watching the Hyuga watch the skies and the village across from her. Her hair was tied back loosely in a ponytail, similar to her cousin's hairstyle. The Uchiha remembered her hair was up before the wedding, all rearranged in a fashionable bun that had strands falling out, tracing the shape of her cheek. She also had a small amount of make up and jewelry but looking at her now, she wasn't wearing either.

Sasuke didn't answer her but he went and sat down next to her on the bench.

They both sat silently. One had many questions in their head and the other, only one, but both didn't know if they should ask one another. After a few more quiet minutes, Hinata sighed.

"You shouldn't waste your time here, Uchiha-san."

"The party is too loud. I like it here."

Hinata laughed softly. "Oh, right I forgot. You don't like parties."

"Hn." He smirked. "What about you? You seemed to having a blast drinking all that sake."

She looked up at the sky, noting the stars. Was it night already? "Can't hurt to loosen a little."

"Little?"

"Yea."

His smirk turned mockingly. "You won the Legendary Sucker in an alcohol competition. That says a lot. You don't seem that drunk through. "

"I was having a bad stomach ache so I used a stimulant to burn of the sake." Hinata grew silent. "I have a question for you."

He turned his head to the Hyuga, seeing her eye closed and her lips in a frown. "Hn?"

"Did you still drink when in pain?"

Sasuke was quite astonished with the questioned but calmed. He wasn't surprised she knew he drank. Afterall, when he was drunk or on a hangover, she'll always find a way to help him around. He swiveled his head back the the view of the village.

"Sometimes."

"I get it."

He turned his head, having a quizzical brow. "Get what?"

"Why you drink."

He scoffed. "What could you possibly get?"

"You drink to make yourself numb. You ease the pain in your mind...your heart. You ache for condolences...for peace but all you have is anger and pain."

"Is that what you have now, Hyuga?"

She lowered her head. "The pain might ease bit by bit but the anger will stay."

"Anger. At Naruto for not sharing the same feelings?"

"No." She turned and held onto his gaze. "I will always be angry at myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yes. For my stupidity of thinking me and Naruto will someday be together. I wasted my whole childhood into what was a simple admiration than love."

"Idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"I meant Naruto. In my opinion, I find you better than Sakura for a wife or anyone else."

Hinata grew silent. "Thank you,"she whispered silently.

"No problem."

Sasuke didn't hold back his thought. The dobe really was an idiot to go for Sakura. She was loud, tempered, not really good looking and couldn't cook. But Hinata was just the opposite.

She was quiet but knew when she had to speak up. She stopped stuttering during the war because she knew it would only show weakness to the enemies. She sounded more mature, more confident and she was. She achieved the honor and blessing to take over the Hyuga clan and was to be it in a matter of months. The only thing that can hold her back was if she died, grew disable, or got married.

"Speaking of wife, if you ever did get married to the dobe, you would have never been head leader of the Hyuga. Don't you want the job?"

Sighing she clamped her tiny hands together. "I knew that. But I thought it would be worth giving the job to Hanabi as long as I was with him."

"So you'll never get married."

She laughed softy. "Maybe someday I will. When the right man comes."

"And how do you know when he'll come?"

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Hn."

"Do you believe it?"

"...no."

"You hesitated to answer." She looked at him, boring her eyes to his soul. "You're lying."

"Wasn't your first love at first sight, Naruto?"

She shook her head. "No. Like I said it was an admiration."

Right as she finished speaking, a loud explosion was heard in the skies causing both shinobi to look up. Beautiful fireworks engulfed the black skies causing it to shine bright.

"It's beautiful," Hinata whispered. Sasuke glanced at her after she spoke. The firework lights danced on her porcelain face and her eyes. Those big whiteish lavender eyes that captured everyone's attention. She was like a flower that was wilting. A flower that needed to be saved by the tears of the sky.

Hinata noticed from the corner of her eye that he was staring and right when she as about to turn to him, asking why was he staring, she was cut of by something.

That something engulfed her inside, shocked that THE Uchiha caused this. Uchiha Sasuke kissing her.

His kiss held something she couldn't understand. Something that only she saw by the face and eyes. But he exposed it from one kiss. She was still, but soon relaxed into it.

Sasuke grabbed the back of her head, his hand sinking in her dark silky hair while his other caressed her soft cheek. She didn't notice but realized that her hands arched up to his chest, but did not push away. They then subconsciously wrapped around his neck, pulling each other closer.

They sat there, both in their own trance. Sasuke, still caressing her cheek, felt something light against his hand. He couldn't identify it so he broke off the kiss only to see the Hyugas' eyes closed, but a tear tricking down slowly. He brought his mouth to her cheek, gently kissing the tear away.

"Sasuke..." Hinata breathed.

He leaned his head by her ear breathing slightly breathless. "Hinata, why are you crying?" He asked his voice ruff. "Do you still have feelings for your admirer?"

She opened her eyes only to look into dark onyx eyes, and for the first time in her life she saw pain in his eyes. Not the pain he felt for his past but pain for her.

He pulled away from their embrace and started walking away from the bench they sat. "My actions, Hyuga, cannot be explained." He angled his head to see her looking at him, her face slightly red from her crying, tears still streaming down.

"But one day I hope I'll understand it."

He shut his eyes and walked away, the fireworks still bursting in the sky.

The raven haired walked through the crowd of the party, which still haven't had a second thought on leaving yet. He raised his head only to see Naruto and Sakura both laughing contently and holding hands.

He frowned and left before anyone can notice him. Walking down the streets of Konoha, the night kept replaying in his head. He chucked softly. Love at first sight, huh.

He raised his hand to touch his lips, where another soft pair was just at moments ago.

_"Do you believe it?"_

_"...no."_

_"You hesitated to answer." She looked at him, boring her eyes to his soul. "You're lying."_

Sasuke thought that wasn't the truth. But he doesn't know when it all started. The admiral thoughts to the blue-haired kunoichi. His ways to come up to her to hear her voice, to see her face. His fascination about her confidence and loyalty to everyone.

But was this just admiration? Was it just like Hinata felt with Naruto? He lowered his head feeling angry. People always viewed him differently. When they heard Sasuke Uchiha, people would gossip like it was the last thing to do before they had to die.

"The Uchiha. The nasty traitor. Why did the Hokage left him into our village! He betrayed us!"

"Uchiha Sasuke? What a handsome young man! He looks just like Itachi."

"The dark boy? That's Sasuke! Who's is he? He's my love!"

"The last Uchiha! He's just like Itachi was when at his age."

"Sasuke-kun! He's so gorgeous!"

"He looks nothing but trouble. Just like the rest of his clan."

What people didn't know what was actually inside him.

Pain. A small sense of humor...love.

Love.

Love towards a woman that he couldn't forget. But he knew she would. She's just like any other girl.

Kicking the dirt he reached his home. The Uchiha compound. Walking towards the door to the biggest home in the entire estate, he hesitated.

He knew when he opened the door, darkness will greet him. Just like everyday and night. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights, knowing it wouldn't do good.

Dragging his feet, he made it to his large kitchen. Perfect for a family and a wife to cook in it. But it won't happen. Opening a cupboard, he spotted what he looked for and placed down onto the counter. Reaching into another drawer, he extracted a small cup used for drinking.

Won't be a good help. He placed it back on the cupboard. Grasping for the bottle of sake, he placed the rim of the container to his mouth before hearing a soft voice.

"Drinking again?"

He lowered the bottle but not planning to put it on the counter and aimed his eyesight to where the voice came from. There stood a girl who he admired.

Walking slowly, she grabbed his hand and eased the bottle out of his grip. Her soft touches calloused on his rough scarred one. Gently putting the bottle down onto the table, she looked up to his unreadable eyes.

They stared into each other, trying to find out what each one was thinking but nothing came from their mouths. Finally breaking the gaze, she looked down to her hands that wrapped around his.

Sasuke, noticing it to, tried to pull his arms away from her delicate but killer hands tightened around him. He took a glance towards Hinata. Before he could object, he felt arms and hands wrap around the nape of his neck and circled around him. Then soft, lush lips gently placed on his.

He stood there, in pure confusion but still a soft growl escaped his throat.

He deepened the kiss, pulling her close by snaking his arms around her entire body. She didn't protest but he knew it wasn't meant. It was just an admiration. He broke off the kiss once again but stopped millimeters away from her face.

He looked onto her face and felt anguished. The woman in front of him wasn't his. She was no ones. He started to escape the hold again but she pulled closer, not loosing the grip around his neck. She planted a kiss to his right cheek, taking Sasuke by surprise.

"My actions are not understandable either, Sasuke."

"You're drunk, Hinata."

"And you are not."

"I figured out by now, Hinata," he gruffly stated. "I just have a meer admiration towards you. Nothing more...nothing less." He said in a painful whisper.

"You're stubborn Uchiha." She placed a small hand to his rough jaw, making Sasuke almost lean into her palm. "You blame yourself for something I did."

He burrowed his brows in confusion. "You did nothing wrong."

"I caused you pain."

He grew mute. So it was pain he was feeling. Pain that he couldn't get her. Pain that she cried when he kissed her. Pain to know she still loved Naruto.

"Nothing I can't handle."

She dropped her hand that was on his cheek but instead hugged him by his waist, burying her head into his chest. His arms automatically hugged around herself too. They stood there, warmth being shared and their heartbeats as one.

"Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"When you hear my name what do you think of me?"

She raised her head from his chest, looking up to those oblivion midnight eyes.

"One thing comes into my head."

"What is it?" He whispered.

She smiled softly her eyes slightly crinkling. "Sasuke Uchiha is... Sasuke Uchiha. Nothing more, nothing less."

He didn't hold back. He crashed his lips to hers. His and her emotions danced throughout their touch, their kiss, their thoughts as one.

Their pains extinguished like water splashing on fire. The fire was gone but smoke still traveled.

Both slowly ran out of breath, and separated, but still in each other's arms. He lowered his head, making his forehead to be placed on hers. "Anger rises in me when I know I'll never be your lover. I'm only an admirer to you."

"Then I have a request, Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"Be my admiration in front of people. But in front of me..." She brushed her lips on his, "Be my love. Because I finally met the man that I fell in love at first sight."

He chuckled and buried his face into her neck. "This isn't the first time you laid eyes on me."

"True, but..." She reached for his face and held it gently. "It's the first time I've seen something in you that no one else will have the honor to see."

"What?"

"Love."

* * *

it got a little hot in here, don't ya think?! Lol hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed to write it. (I'll give you a hint, I really enjoyed writing it). I was ecstatic really:)

more to come, and they'll be different character pairings and in different 'stories I should say.' Please like and favorite and review. I post faster if you do:)

Love and Farewell,

NarutoImagine01


	5. Chapter 5: Cravings and Lockets

Just a little daydream I had =)

* * *

Cravings and Lockets

Poke. "Sasuke...Sasukeee."

A muffled and a lazy 'what' came from a pile of covers.

She nervously looked at him and sighed. She knew it was a bad idea. "Nevermind."

Sasuke laid still for a moment before shaking his head. Always too nice. He removed the covers off of him, and put his feet on the cold floorboards.

Hinata raised herself and looked at him as he starting dressing. "W-where are you going?"

"I don't know. You didn't tell me yet."

He knew she was blushing, even though it was dark and he couldn't see her face clearly.

"A-ano, it's f-fine..."

He walked himself to her side of the bed and sat of the edge, the mattress groanly quietly at his weight. She fiddled with her hands, as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He smirked at her. Always shy.

"What do you want?"

Hinata rose her head to him, trying her best to act normal. "N-nothing. What makes you say t-that?"

"Then why did you wake me up?"

Before she replied, a gurgling noise come from her belly. If it weren't from the tank top she wore, no one would have noticed a little bump poking out. She covered her belly, embarrassed from her seen through lie.

Sasuke chuckled and placed his hand on her belly ever so lightly. "And you gonna let him starve?"

Hinata shook her head frantically. Sasuke ruffled her head, making it look messier than her usually bed head. "What are you hungry for?"

Hinata bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes and dusty cheeks. "Ramen," she mumbled barely audible.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Now was that so hard?"

"But Ichiraku is on the other side of town!"

"So?"

"Demo, it's snowing."

Sasuke smiled helplessly. "I'll be fine. Some snow won't hurt."

He placed a quick kiss on her lips and retreated to the front door.

Before he left Hinata yelled something out to him. "Do give an apology to Teuchi for the late hour!"

"I doubt he's sleeping," Sasuke answered back. Sasuke was most definitely right.

"Sasuke," a blonde mumbled.

"Dobe."

The blonde looked to the black haired and yawned. He was definitely in no mood of arguing with the Uchiha. "Hinata sent you?"

"Hn."

He sat next to Naruto at the stools in front of the little restaurant, watching a mumbling and irritated look on Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. Snow witted around them and he raised his scarf over his mouth.

Naruto interrupted the silence. "She wanted ramen?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You're so lucky..."

Sasuke looked at him confused. "Why am I lucky?"

"She only began cravings this month! Three months in!"

"So?"

Naruto turned to him, an exasperated look on his face. "Sakura started at her first! I don't know how Hinata held herself but its naturally for women to have cravings in their first month!"

Sasuke shrugged. "She was craving. but everything she wanted was at home. I guess I am lucky. But I don't mind."

Naruto scoffed. "Watch. After two more months, you'll be begging for mercy for your kid to stop eating so much."

Five boxes of to-go ramen were placed in front of Naruto and Sasuke's brow rose. "Five?"

Naruto grabbed the boxes and turned to Sasuke. "Four for Sakura, one for me."

Sasuke crossed his arms. His hands began to feel stiff in his gloves. "Four? Hinata only eats two."

Naruto looked at the boxes, smiling sheepishly. "Sakura is having twins."

Sasuke smirked. "Congrats dobe."

Naruto smiled proudly. "A boy and a girl! Can you believe it?"

"Astounding," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's chair, and almost fell from toppling boxes in his hands. "Bastard," Naruto mumbled and started walking away. "Night," he yelled over his shoulder.

Sasuke simply raised his hand in a lazy way, accomplishing what was suppose to be a wave.

He arrived back home, covered completely in white powder. He shrugged off his coat and hung it in its usual hook.

Hinata came quickly down the hallway, pulling off his bright red scarf around his neck.

He pushed the boxes to her. "Go eat. I'm fine."

She watched him for a second before retreating to the kitchen.

He gave out shuddering shiver before undressing till all he had on was his sweats and black long sleeve.

Out of the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a box the size of his palm. He watched it with a small smile before walking into the kitchen. He wasn't really surprised she was already on her second bowl, and it surprised him even more how neat and polite she ate. Ramen was messy food, but she accomplished looking like the beautiful woman she was.

He sat next to her on the couch, feet on the sofa and knees loosely tucked by his chest. She continued eating, yet didn't pay attention to him.

She began eating slowly and raised her chopsticks from the bowl. "How about Takeshi?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "What about Takeshi?"

She looked at her belly and smiled up at him. "His name."

Sasuke crossed his legs on the couch coming face to face with her. He eyed her with his mysterious eyes. "What do you think?" He asked.

She looked at the bowl, stirring her contents with her utensils. "It's nice," she whispered softly.

He grabbed her bowl and placed in on the ground next to the couch. She wanted to complain but dismissed the thought when he pulled her close to him, her back leaning against his chest and his chin resting on her head.

She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose, giving out a sign of content. He dug his face in the nape of her neck and smiled as she shuddered as his cold nose touched her skin. He placed a kiss on her pale skin.

"It's perfect." He placed his hands on her belly and she followed. "Warrior."

They both sat together, dreaming of their futures together. He began shuffling which caused her to look up at him. He pulled out the box and placed it on her small killer hands. She watched it wordlessly and Sasuke waited. "Open it," he spoke in her hair. She startled lightly from his words since she was surprise from the gift. Her hand pulled the ribbon off and opened the lid. She gasped.

Sasuke smirked. "Like it?"

She nodded, too speechless. A locket was in the cente of the box with a small red Uchiha fan on the surface. She reached for it and popped it open and stilled. The right side was empty but on the left side, a photo of Sasuke was put in. He was smiling and that was the smile he rarely showed, only to her.

"Sasuke," she spoke breathless. "It's beautiful."

She took it out carefully and rose it to her face. Tears began brimming her eyes and Sasuke reached for the locket in her hands. He moved her hair and hung the jewelry on her neck.

She touched it and turned to Sasuke. "You shouldn't have."

"I should have and I don't regret it."

She leaned in and kiss him softly before laying her head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Sasuke broke her trance with a yawn. She looked up at him and he looked back. "You should go get some sleep."

He cuddled closer. "I won't be able to sleep."

She burrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why not?"

He looked down to her lips then her eyes. "I'm hungry."

She saw his gaze and a small pink shade evaded her cheeks but she played along. She nodded her head to the ramen bowl on the ground and looked back up. "There's some ramen left-"

Her sentence was cut off by a soft kiss on her lips. But it only lasted for a second and Sasuke looked at her, mischievous shining in his obsidian eyes.

She pouted playfully but her blush stayed. He smiled and came centimeters close to her face, noses almost touching. "So no ramen?" She asked teasingly, yet her words came out soft.

He leaned her on the couch, hovering over her completely. "No ramen," he spoke before smiling down, causing her to giggle. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, still smiling into the kiss.

Hinata opened her eyes to see something hanging off from her husbands neck. He looked to where she was looking. She reached for the chain around his neck and grinned happily. He wore the same locket but inside a photo was of her. "This is the closest piece of metal I'm wearing as jewelry," he spoke seriously, yet a smirk tugged at his lips.

She looked up and wrapped her hands around his neck, placing her forehead to his. "It's beautiful," she whispered as a tiny jewel escaped her eye.

He brushed his thumb over the wet cheek before kissing her forehead.

"It's a promise locket. Meaning to promise to stay together forever. If we separate, the locket can't be worn anymore."

She looked into his beautiful eyes. "Then I plan to wear it for the rest of my life."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed:) sorry for the hold up in my stories, it's the holidays and I got work and finals in school :) wanna be a good student and grow up to be a baker/chef. Writing is my undercover work... I'm batman;)


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday

This one is really...i think my non favorite... wrote in a couple hours... Enjoy!

* * *

Birthday

Most of the days Sasuke is glad he's an Uchiha. Everyone looking up to him, praising, but some days he'd rather be a sibling of Naruto.

And today was one of those days.

July 23. His birthday.

This day brought many feelings upon him. Mourning, since he couldn't celebrate with his family. Pride in growing more and more into a full fledged shinobi. But the most one was pure agony. One word can explain it all.

Fangirls.

They were savages, monsters, INHUMAN. They pull you down, hunt you, prison you in their basements...you get the point.

And today was gonna be a nightmare.

An alarm clocked blared through the silent apartment, it's buzzing bouncing off the empty walls. A firm hand smashed the snooze button and silenced it.

He laid there for a moment deciding whether to leave the house or not. Today he had no missions, since it was his birthday. But he knew if he stayed here too long, they'll find him.

A knocked erupted his drowsy state and he bursted to his closet, him being in full alert. He tossed on a simple black tee with the Uchiha emblem on the back, and shorts. He slipped on his sandals and grabbed his weapons pouch, holstering onto his leg.

His hair was messy and untamable and unusual but it always was. He grabbed a kunai and froze in the hallway, his door a couple yards away.

It was silent which was a little concerning for him. He took a steps closer. Then the door knocked again and he nearly made a run for it. But who was knocking? Usually they would have broken down the door...

A loud voice boomed through the door. "Oi, Sasuke-teme! Open the door or ill bust it down!"

Sasuke exhaled in relief. He retreated his kunai and went to opener the door.

When the door opened, he was greeted with flowers, cake and...ramen?

Kakashi held the cake, Sakura holding flowers and Naruto, a to-go bowl of hot ramen. Sasuke watched them and said nothing. The cake he wasn't fond of, but judging from it, it was an ice cream cake, which he could handle the sweetness. The ramen smelled alright but he wasn't in the mood for noodles at 6:30 in the morning. And the flowers in Sakura's hands looked...disappointing. They weren't really arranged well, and horrible pinks and yellow colors bursted from her hands. She definitely didn't have taste.

Kakashi coughed. "Ahem, are you going to let us in?"

"What's this?"

"Dont be silly! It's for your birthday Sasuke!" Sakura chimed loudly.

Kakashi's visible eye closed and from his mask, and Sasuke could tell he was smiling.

Sasuke stuck his head out from left to right, watching the outside hallways.

Naruto looked at him confused. "What are you looking for?"

"Something to avoid."

Sakura started walking in before Sasuke could protest. "I'm going to find a vase for these," she yelled behind her shoulder.

As soon as she left, Naruto's smiled faded. "I didn't want to do this in the first place," he grumbled.

Kakashi nudged him and Sasuke smirked. "You brought me ramen?"

"Like hell I did. This is my breakfast. These two early birds pulled me out of bed." He raised his head and groaned. "And I was having such a good dream..."

Before Kakashi could scold him, a loud eerie shriek erupted the hallways. Sasuke instantly froze and Naruto and Kakashi startled from the sound.

A group of girls dressed in vivid pinks and red stood at the end of the hallway. "There he is! Lets go wish him a happy birthday!" The gray spikey man and the blonde watched in horror.

Sasuke swore underneath his breath and pulled out a key from his pocket. He placed the key in Kakashi's hand. "Lock my place up will ya?"

After that he darted through the opposite direction from the girls and ran for his life. "Get him!" A girl in a white shirt with Sasuke imprinted on it, yelled. They ran towards Kakashi and Naruto, and they have never seen such a frightening scene.

Before they knew, they were on the ground, footprints all over them and a squashed cake and spilled ramen.

Naruto plunged towards his spilled ramen and gave out a cry. "My poor ramen!" He turned to where the girls ran away and raised a fist. "Sasuke, you bastard! You'll pay for this!"

Footsteps approached from Sasuke's apartment. Sakura came with the flowers in a glass vase and nearly dropped it when she saw the scene. "What happened?"

"It was horrible," Kakashi mumbled.

She looked at Naruto. "What's horrible?"

Naruto looked up at her, angrily. "It's Sasuke! Him and his dumb fangirls! Look at what they did!" He scooped up some noodles of the ground. "And this was paid for with my last savings."

She looked at Kakashi. "Sensei, didn't YOU have fangirls when. You were a teen?"

Kakashi sighed. "I did but I always put a genjutsu on them." He scratched his head. "Why won't Sasuke do the same?"

Naruto flopped onto his back, defeated about his poor ramen. "He did. They were even more scarier. They were like living corpses."

"Ah," Kakashi mused. "True that."

He ran through the streets, trying to blend in with the crowd. It wasn't really working since his big red fan stood out.

He turned a corner to an alley and pushed himself against the wall. He heard nothing and gave out a small sigh. "Think you'd lose us?"

Sasuke jumped and looked to his left and saw all the girls standing there, eyeing him like a piece of meat. "Attack!"

An unpleasant word escaped his lips as he sprinted out the alley and jumped on rooftops. He applied chakra to his feet so he wouldn't slip and jumped to another street. He looked frantically both directions before he spotted a place where he could probably hide.

The Yamanaka Flower shop. He prayed to Kami Ino wouldn't attack him either. He bursted across the street and stormed in and shut the door hard behind him.

Ino's hands were in mid-air, seeing she was arranging a bouquet of flowers. Sasuke peeked out the window before closing the blinds, slightly.

He faced her. "I need to hide. Mind if I stay here?"

She shook her head, finally getting out of her fazed state. "S-sure. Stay as long as you want. I only have one customer."

He nodded to her thankfully before looking around the shop. He came in a few times in her shop, buying flowers without questions or answers. He would put them on his parents grave on their birthdays or on their anniversary.

Ino watched him skeptically before resuming her work. He began walking through the building, his eyes sorting bright and all different kind of flowers. Out of nowhere he heard a voice. "A-are you done, Ino-C

chan?"

"Yeah!" She yelled to the back door. From the opening, came out none other than the shy Hyuga heiress. She placed dark purple lavender flowers on the table where Ino was. "That's t-the last of them."

"Okay, I'll finish adding these in a few minutes."

She smiled at Ino. "Take your time."

The bluette turned and walked down an aisle of flowers, completely unaware of Sasuke's presence.

Ino seemed to have forgot he was there too. "So who are the flowers for?" Ino spoke to Hinata, not looking from the bouquet. "Is it for Naruto?"

A loud crash came from where the Hyuga was. "A-ah, w-why would you s-say that?"

Sasuke smirked. She must be blushing red as a tomato right now. Ino smiled behind the bouquet. "Oh, I don't know. I thought you would give it to him since you like him..."

Another loud crash exploded from her and a small ow was heard afterwards. "H-how did you k-know I like him?"

Ino looked at her and nearly laughed. Her clothes were covered in a thin layer of dirt, seeing she must of dropped a pot. "Everyone knows you do."

She came up to Ino and looked at her, beet red. "Shh! Don't s-say it out loud!"

"Don't worry," Ino waved a flower in her hand. "It's only me and you in here." She stopped for a moment before she placed the flower in the vase. "Oh, and Sasuke."

Hinata froze and turned to see him sitting on a bar stool, arms crossed. She didn't speak, or so, COULDN'T speak. He just watched her before sighing. "I'm not a gossip type of person, so you could stop staring at me like that."

Hinata nearly felt like fainting. Her secret was just revealed to Sasuke. That was bad! He's in the same squad as Naruto and if Naruto found out, she'd be embarrassed for the rest of her life!

But he wouldn't tell him, he said so himself, right?

She jumped when a hard and loud knock echoed the room. She saw Sasuke's eyes widen and he jumped of his chair and nearly sprint to where she was standing with Ino. He placed his fists on the table, knuckles white.

"I'm not usually a begger, but...

Please. Hide. Me."

They both looked at him puzzled before Ino nodded slowly. He immediately ran to the back door and Hinata saw him hide behinds some tall plants, him blending really good.

Ino walked around the table and walked to the door. Before she could open it, the door was thrown open. Hinata had to blink a couple times to see what awaited at the door. Fangirls.

Ino frowned, finally realizing what Sasuke was hiding from. "What do you guys want?"

"We got information that my boyfriend came here. Where is he?"

"He's not here," Ino answered cooly. "You better leave before I call my dad. And you guys remember him?"

Instantly, the leader lips turned into a snarl and looked past Ino's shoulder, seeing Hinata holding flowers.

"Hey you! Yea you!" Hinata looked up to the door.

The girl pulled Ino away from the door. "Has Sasuke-kun been here?"

Hinata smiled sweetly when she saw Ino shake her head slowly. She placed a lily into her bouquet. "Why yes he has."

Ino's blue eyes grew while she heard what sounded like a growl from the back room.

The leader took a step forward. "Where is he? Are you hiding him?"

Hinata looked up and smiled. "You just missed him." She put a finger to her chin, as if in thought, and she spoke without a stutter. "If I recall, he said something about meeting his squad for a birthday party. Near the eastern gate..."

The leader smirked and began walking out. "You heard her girls, lets go!"

The door shut loudly and Hinata burst into a charming laugh. Ino sighed and fell to the ground. "Man, Hinata, you scared the daylights out of me. They would have trashed this whole place up if you told them he was here..."

She smiled kindly to her. "It's t-the least I can do."

Sasuke came out from his hiding place, covering with a layer of dirt. He looked at her annoyed yet relieved. "Thanks for that."

"N-no need to thank m-me," she stuttered out.

Ino smirked. "Way to go, saying the eastern gate. That's the opposite side of the village."

"And the gate closes at eight for construction." Sasuke looked at the clock. "In ten minutes."

Hinata smiled shyly and reached for the bouquet. "Thank you Ino-chan for the bouquet. It's beautiful."

Ino shook her head. "You chose the flowers out. Have a little credit."

Sasuke looked at her bouquet. No doubt about it... It was beautiful. Way better than Sakura's. The lavender and liliac flowers stood out so well and Ino did a great job of arranging them. But who was he to judge?

She gave out a small blush before walking towards the door. "Have a nice day, Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun."

Ino waved while Sasuke watched her. As soon as she reached for the door, she felt a presence of a person. More like a lot. She slowly took a few steps back and put her flowers to the ground. "Byuakugan," she whispered.

White veins carved her face as she looked at the door. She gasped at what she saw. They were still standing there and they overhead everything. They began walking towards the door and she deactivated her bloodline.

"They h-heard everything, and they're coming!" She whispered harshly.

Ino shot up and Sasuke turned his head towards the door. He had to think and fast! He couldn't hide and there was no other exit...

Ino turned to him. "There's no time, there's a underground tunnel underneath the building. But it's dark..."

Before he knew, a hand grasped firmly on his and began dragging him to the back room. "I'll pick up my flowers later, Ino-chan!"

And with that she left, pulling the Uchiha.

Sasuke disappeared through the door perfectly before the door busted open. Hinata began walking stealthily to the tunnel. She noticed it when she went to get flowers from the cooler. Sasuke followed and heard how Ino was arguing with the crazy woman.

Hinata lifted the wooden board and activated her eyes. "It's safe to jump. Only a couple feet." She looked at him with an intriguing look. Sasuke couldn't be more surprised. It was either she wasn't stuttering or she was actually helping him.

"You jump first and move out the way." He nodded and dove into the hole and she followed seconds later, replacing the board as she fell down.

It was pitch black when she fell but her eyes traced the tunnel as far she could. "S-Sasuke?"

"I'm right here. To your right."

Hinata turned her head to see him standing, his hand touching the wall. He was obviously blind in the dark but his sharingan was still active. She walked to him and touched his shoulder gently. He didn't stir. "The tunnel leads west for about a mile. It stops near the Hyuga Compound."

She began walking and he coughed obviously. "And I suppose to follow by only hearing, Hyuga?"

Hinata blushed scarlet red and walked towards him. "Ano, do y-you have any p-propositions then?"

Sasuke frowned but reluctantly pulled out a rope. "We'll tie each other and ill use you as guidance."

She nodded in agreement and grabbed the rope and tied herself and he did the same. She turned and began walking, making distance between them. Soon he followed, using the outer wall of the tunnel as guidance.

They walked silently before Sasuke asked a question that pondered on his mind. "Why did you help me?"

Hinata took a faltered step before walking smoothly again. "You w-were in trouble and there w-was no other choice."

Sasuke grew mute and continued walking silently. Finally they breached the tunnel exit and Sasuke lengthen the rope between them. He grabbed two kunais and began rock climbing the wall and reached the exit. He climbed out and tugged the rope. "Use chakra to climb the walls!" He yelled down.

Hinata nodded and flared blue aura to her feet. She took a couple steps before busting into full speed to the wall. She jumped and perfectly landed on the wall. She began running along the wall, but she suddenly felt a kick to her stomach.

She winced at the pain and before she knew, she was losing her balance against the wall. Her eyes widened when she began slipping, and tried reaching for grip on the wall, but she felt only air.

She shut her eyes for the impact but something grabbed her arm. She poked open her eyes and looked up, seeing the Uchiha avenger holding on to her, holding on to a rope.

She looked up, saying nothing. He grunted from his position. "You should be more careful, Hyuga, or otherwise ill have to explain to your cousin why you have broken bones."

She frowned and lowered her head. "Gomen, I'm j-just weak."

He crossed his brows. "Stop blaming yourself and start swinging." She shot her head up mouth agape to question him but decided to trust him.

She began pushing herself back and forth and soon she began coming close to the wall. "Get ready," Sasuke grunted. She flared her eyes in alert. "Now!" He let go of her hand and she flew to the wall.

She pulled two kunais out just as she hit the wall, she stabbed the kunais into the hard material. Sasuke still hung from the rope and watched her. "It's difficult to climb like that! Your kunais won't hold long!"

She smiled to the wall. "You forget that I am Hyuga." Her hands glowed blue, and he winced at the light in the darkness. The chakra began to shape her palms and kunais. Sasuke watched amazed as she began climbing just like he did. He climbed back to the surface and seconds later she appeared.

Sweat dripped down her forehead and her bangs sticked to her face. "Arigato, Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke."

She turned to him confused. "What?" She said a little breathless from her attempt in the cave. He looked back with a smirk. "Just call me Sasuke."

She smiled and nodded, and for some odd reason a small blush crept her cheeks. Sasuke's heart did a little flop and he nearly punched himself.

After catching her breath, she stood and brushed her clothes, though her dirt wouldn't come off. She sighed and looked at him. He was still vulnerable today, those crazy girls still hot on his trail.

She glanced at the sun. Midday. The Hyuga looked to her left. She knew this street so well. Afterall, she walked on it everyday to her home.

"Would you like to come to my house?"

Sasuke's hand froze midair from wiping dirt of him. "What?"

She blushed and out of habit, pressed her two fingers together. "W-well, since you're s-still being attacked...I mean its fine I-if you can't-"

"I'd like that."

Her head shot up and she caught on to the faintest smile perking on his lips. She didn't know if she was imagining it because as soon as she saw it, it vanished.

"Follow me."

Small foot steps walked quietly along the pathway to her compound and she didn't seem to worry. On the other hand, Sasuke felt uneasy. Being in the second most prestigious clan in the whole village brought him a little uneasy feeling that he couldn't shake off. He felt hard stares to his back but walked like he hasn't noticed. Maybe it was a bad idea to stay here. But as soon as he wanted to tell her that, they came face to face with the biggest building in the whole compound. She opened the door and walked in, Sasuke following slowly behind her.

They took off their sandals and she ushered him through a hallway. "Where are we going?"

Hinata stopped walking. "Well, I didn't t-think you'd want to sit around all day so I was taking you to the t-training grounds."

Sasuke tried not to look astonished and simply nodded his head as they continued on their way. It was...nice of her to actually comfort him to her home.

As soon as they came outside, two hard glares were directed to him. He saw Hinata flinch and knew that there would be trouble.

A man in a long robe sat a couple yards away, watching him like he was a dirty child in a spotless room. The other was also Hyuga, though around his age. He knew him instantly, as Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga clan.

Hinata bowed to the man and Sasuke guessed right away that he was her father. "Good evening father," she spoke in such a monotone voice, Sasuke thought it was someone else speaking.

"Hinata," he started. "May I ask why you brought Uchiha Sasuke here?"

Hinata clenched her hands and opened her mouth to speak but the black haired avenger beat her to it. "I'm training her."

Hiashi looked at him, his face emotionless but a small fracture movement from his eye, did Sasuke see he was a bit surprised.

"Really?" He looked at his daughter and stood. "Then we must not interfere with your training, Hinata."

Hinata looked shocked but nodded her head. "H-hai."

Neji walked from his training area, watching him like a vulture. Sasuke didn't budge and even when they left, he just stood there.

"Why?" A small voice reached his ears. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged at the girl and walked inside the training area. "You helped me." He turned to her and pulled out a kunai. "Now I'm helping you."

She smiled genuinely and jogged inside the arena.

This happened every day for a year until Sasuke vanished from the village for search of revenge.

Hinata couldn't stop him from leaving and since that day, she was left heartbroken.

Many years later, the scar on her heart was finally at its last stages of healing until she saw him again. The scar reopened and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to FEEL. But one look in his eyes, he managed to destroy the barriers she put up.

He walked to her ever so slowly until he came face to face with her. "It's July 23."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she ducked her head, her long indigo hair covering her face. A quiet minute passed before she looked back up at him. She watched him for a few more moments before turning and started walking away. She stopped a few strides later. "Are you gonna help me train or what?"

A small smile escaped his lips as he began walking to her. When he caught up, he saw her tears were all dried and she was smiling as well.

His arm reached for hers and instantly he tangled her fingers with his. But he stopped and she looked up at him. He pulled her hand and she stumbled but Sasuke held her, and pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "You waited for me."

She squeezed harder into the hug, and she smiled into his chest. "Who said I won't?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Like and review if you want! Again i am sorry for the delay of my other story, ill try posting on christmas day!


	7. Chapter 7: New Years

Happy New Year's! Enjoy!

* * *

New Years

The clock striked a minute before 12.

Everyone ushered and gathered around, laughing and raising their glasses.

Sasuke held to the back of the room, just watching everyone. From the corner of his eyes, he sees a dark blur running up to him and he smiled softly.

A hand grabbed his and he looked into beautiful white eyes, shining bright with joy. She was smiling up at him like a child biting her whole bottom lip and grinning big.

"Come on, it's almost time!" She bounced on the balls of her feet. He smiled helplessly at her, she acted just like a child.

He placed his glass on a table near hers and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. Instead of leading her to the group, he led her out of the house, entering the cold chilly air.

When they stopped she looked up at him confusedly. He dug his head to hers, taking in her toxicating smell. "I thought it would have been nice to wait here for the new year. Instead of a big crowd."

At first she showed disappointment but smiled warmly. It was rare for him to show emotion and she took it in greedingly.

"20 seconds!" Naruto yelled. Everyone began whispering, shutting everyone up.

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the back of the house, entering a lighten garden, and entered a small patio. She wouldn't want any other place to send the last seconds of the year than with her loved one in her favorite place.

She turned to look at him and he hugged her and she returned it. He brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Ten seconds!" Tenten yelled.

In the background, they counted down...

Eight... Hinata smiled.

Seven... Sasuke smiled back.

Six.. He leaned in and put a kiss to her right cheek.

Five... He kissed her left cheek.

Four... Her forehead.

Three... He looked into her eyes.

Two... He leaned down and whispered, "Happy New Year's, My Hinata."

One... She closed the distance between them and sealed the year with a kiss.

Everyone cheered in the house, punching shoulders, whooping, couples kissing as well, but were only a blur to Hinata's and Sasuke's ears.

* * *

Sorry for the late story! It's the holidays! That's my excuse! =) more to come maybe tomorrow ;)

Review and Favorite... Hey it's a new year, give a little love ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Ninja

Its a late Christmas story. Its called Secret Ninja, technically like Secret Santa but instead ninja. See what I did there? eh? pretty awesome.. haha whatever,

ENJOY!

* * *

Secret Ninja

"Ugh, I don't wanna do this!" Naruto groaned.

Sakura's vein stood out of her forehead and gave the whining blonde a good smack in the head. "Shut up, Naruto! You're doing this no matter what!"

He rubbed an upcoming bump. "Fine," he whined softly.

"Now who's missing?" Ino chimed. She looked around. Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba...

She blinked. "Where's Hinata?"

Neji stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. "She couldn't make it. She caught the flu."

Ino instantly her anxious. "Oh, no! That makes us uneven!"

Shikamaru yawned. "Calm down. Just because she couldn't make it, doesn't mean she won't participate."

Ino relaxed and gave out a sigh. "Alright, Neji will give her a slip."

She pulled out a hat and inside were 12 folded pieces of paper. "Everyone, you know the rules. Grab one and don't tell anyone. You can give the gifts anytime this week to your secret ninja, but you have to do it the ninja way. They can't catch you. Don't go cheap on the gifts. Especially who gets me."

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes. She placed the hat in the middle of them. She shook the hat and smiled. "Alright, gather around and grab your slip!"

Sakura went first, eager as Ino. Naruto and Sasuke followed next, not so eager. Soon everyone pulled out a slip and Neji was the last. "Grab the last two." He did and put one in his pocket and the other he left in his hand.

"Now everyone go home and open the papers! Have fun!" Sakura chimed.

Everyone dispersed from their meeting ground except for Sasuke. He looked at the slip annoyingly. Why did he have to do this? Buying a random person a gift? What if he got Shikamaru? What was he suppose to get him? A pillow as soft as a cloud?

He pulled open the slip and groaned. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

Hyuga Hinata.

What the hell was he suppose to give her? This is exactly why I didn't want to participate in this.

He barely knew her, let alone the fact he had to buy something to suit her. And she was sick. She wasn't gonna be walking around for him to spy on her daily ways.

Well, at least ill make some training around this.

It was six days later when Sasuke was about to rip his hair off. Everyday he spied the Hyuga compound, but didn't even so catch a glimpse of her. He walked and checked every store, hoping for a miracle he could give her.

Make up? She didn't wear any.

Jewelry? Didn't wear any either.

Weapons? She's a Hyuga for crying out loud. Her hands were her weapons.

Books? To cheesy.

Her stopped in front of the last store he hasn't check out.

"Mihuki's herbals." Read the sign.

When spying in the Hyuga compound, he came across a small garden and recognized it as a herbal garden. The winter froze it off and nothing grew. He prayed to Kami it was hers as he entered the store.

Whiffs of medicinal scents entered his nose and he had to take a moment to get used to it. It was bright inside and he soon recognized it was almost identical to a green house. It was awfully warm in there and he slid off his jacket and began walking around.

He heard a muffled woman's voice from the back of the store but paid no mind.

There were so many different herbs, Sasuke couldn't remember the first ten he read.

As he approach near the cashier, an old lady approached from the back of the store, her face wrinkling but smiled big.

"Hello child, what can I do to help?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before sighing. "Do any of these plants live through the winter?"

"A few of them do actually, but they look a lot like weeds. People often mistake them. If you want a specific type to grow right now, you'll need a green house." She put her finger against her chin, in thought.

"If I recall, my usual customer asked the same question. She loves gardening, the beautiful Hyuga child."

Sasuke froze and turned his full attention to her. "What did she ask?"

The old woman smiled warmly and walked to an isle of green plants. "She wanted to make a green house herself get the winter but since she got the flu, she wasn't able." The lady stopped and touched a leaf. "Kind child, that girl. Always thinking about others before herself."

The Uchiha stood there, with an emotionless face, but inside he was working like a woodpecker. So she wanted a green house. Not cheap but...

"I need supplies for a greenhouse and a large variety of plants."

The old woman turned, her face full of surprise. "W-why of course. I'll lead you to the back room. You'll find everything there."

Three hours later, he jumped onto a tree and released his unseen genjutsu. As the genjutsu released, a fairly large greenhouse stood next to the small frozen garden, and inside was planted a variety of plants. From flowers to a big patch of grass, rows of medicinal herbs, and the rest, vegetables. He planted tomato vines more than any other, afterall, he loved them the most.

He heard a sliding door open, and he dug himself deeper in the tree, concealing all chakra.

A teenager came out, white eyes shining bright. They widened ten fold when seeing the house and she ran towards it. She watched it with such joy, Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

He left her with her happiness, and Sasuke left with his.

A week had past since the deadline of the Secret Ninja and he hasn't received his gift. He scoffed to himself. He bet it was Naruto, that idiot wouldn't get him anything.

As he left his door, leaving his apartment for training, a basket stopped him in his trail. A small cloth covered the contents and he lifted it.

To his surprise, a bushel of ripe red tomatoes were buried in the basket and a small note was attached to the smallest tomato. They were fresh no doubt, as he whiffed in the smell of the plump vegetable.

He flipped it open and smiled at the note. Forgetting about training, he shut his door and reached for the small tomato and took a bite, grinning softy to himself.

"The smallest things can make the biggest differences."

Happy Holidays, Sasuke.

-From, your Secret Ninja. Gomen for being a little late.

* * *

Thank you for reading and all those who follow me and favorite. Plus the people who review it brings joy to my heart! Stay tuned for more! Ill try updating as soon as I can!

A special shoutout to narutofreak23 for reviewing at every story! You rock! =)


	9. Chapter 9: Nicknames

It was a requested challenge from Bullwinkle's Lady. Go follow her, shes awesome!

* * *

Nicknames

"Honey! The baby's crying!" Sasuke yelled from the front door. He just arrived from a mission and was busy at the moment taking off his bloody clothes.

"I hear that!" She yelled to the kitchen and he heard feet scurrying to the babyroom. He smiled to himself as he took of his shirt, and walked to the kitchen where tempting aromas drifted from, only wearing black sweats.

He lifted the lid from the pot and took a whiff. It was something new she was making and it smelled divine.

"Don't you dare start eating," he heard a woman's voice behind him. He turned his head, lid still in hand and watched his wife standing there, baby on hip.

"I wasn't planning to, dear," he said innocently as he placed the the lid back onto the pot.

She began walking to him, an annoyed look on her face. "You always tend to use nicknames on me when trying to butter me up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said absently as he reached for the drooling baby girl in her arms. The baby giggled and began spurting out words still unknown to them.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked around, tending to the ready soup. "It's still hot, we'll wait till it cools."

"Hn. Lets spar while we wait." He saw her lift her head and ran to him. She kissed him on his cheek and smiled. "I'll go put on better clothes."

"You go do that."

She nodded frantically and ran up the stairs to their room. He chuckled softly and took the chubby baby girl the back of the house, where their enormous yard stood.

He placed the baby in the chair and before it could erupt into a waterfall, he stuck a pacifier into her mouth and handed her a cookie. She yanked the pacifier out and began scrumming her way through the cookie. He placed another cookie in her lap and walked into the center of the yard.

He began stretching his arms before seeing a dark blur running out from the door. It landed in front of front of him and he smirked.

She stood there in dark blue and lavender clothes, her weapons pouch on her hip and thigh. Her hair was messily in a high ponytail and eyes shining like jewels.

"You ready?"

"Hai," she answered happily. But as soon as he pulled out a kunai, she pulled out her own and her face grew serious.

Her eyes grew bright and white veins traced her temples and fixed her posture, standing in the famous Hyuga stance.

"Don't go easy on me, sweetie," she said sweetly.

"I'll try not to, sweetheart," he teased, as his sharingan activated.

Both jumped at the same time and their child looked up to see them blocking each others moves, kunais scattered everywhere in the yard.

Out of nowhere, a loud thud echoed and a female body flew across the yard, landing with an ooph.

Sasuke lowered his raised foot and raised his hand, blocking the sunlight from his eyes. He sees Hinata getting up and he sighed to himself.

No matter how many times they fought, he tried not to hold back. He never wanted to hurt her.

Hinata stood and wiped a trail a blood coming from her mouth. "You okay, baby?" Sasuke yelled.

He heard her scoff. "You always choose a great time for nicknames."

"Sorry, princess, you're gonna have to get used to them." He pulled out another kunai. "Now come on, babe, lets finish this."

She stood on her feet and raised her hands again. "Lets."

They came at each other again and fought for minutes and not one landed a hit. Until Sasuke, of course, kicked her under her feet and she plopped on the ground.

"Come to daddy," Sasuke said cheesingly while motioning her to come with both hands.

She grimaced and threw Sasuke off guard and kicked him underneath his feet. He fell on his back and she pounced on his, a kunai to his throat. "Who's the daddy now?"

Sasuke smirked and tapped the ground twice. "I tap out."

She smiled, content from his failure, and rose from him. A giggle made both them turn heads as they saw their baby clapping her tiny hands. "Ma...mana!"

Hinata gasped and turned to Sasuke. "You heard that? She almost said mama!"

"Wonderful," he grumbled before standing up, as began walking to the child. He raised her up to eye level and watched her. "Say, daddy."

The baby blinked before smiling. "Mama!" He frowned and placed the baby in Hinata's arms and walked inside the house.

The baby watched where her daddy left and turned her head to her mom. The mom smiled and bounced the baby on her hip. "Dada just jealous you can't say his name," she spoke in a baby voice.

The baby gurgled in agreement and she kissed the chubby cheek before walking in.

She saw him sitting at the table, arms cross and a frown on his lips. "I think it's easier to say dada then mama," he sputtered out.

She laughed out loud and he turned her head to her. "You're not here to teach her."

His eyes widened. "So all this time-"

She laughed again and placed the baby in his lap. "Since you're home, you better get on it."

She escaped to the kitchen and he raised an eye to the wiggling girl. She watched him with her dark onyx eyes before sputtering out something unexpected. "Nar-ru!"

Sasuke darted his head to the door and his wife stood there with wide eyes. He returned his gaze to the unfazed daughter and sighed. "Your worse than your mother."

"I have no idea how she almost guessed Naruto's name." She traveled to the table and placed their food on it.

"I think I'll be taking some time off, Hinata."

She smiled big at him and he raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just you didn't use a nickname." She stopped for a moment. "But I don't mind sweetie, it suits me. I like sweets after all."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll call you my cupcake."

Her face grew with disgust. "Nah, I like cinnamon rolls better."

"Well, I like tomatoes, so ill call you my little tomato," he said with a shake with his head.

She laughed and smiled softly. "Whatever you want." Her body turned to walk to the kitchen.

"Brings some tomatoes out will, ya, sweetie?"

"Sure thing, duckey butt."

Sasuke raised his head to the kitchen door. "Hey! I call the nicknames!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

And a loud shout out for the people who reviewed and followed and favorited this story!

- XpurplegurlX- thank you for the review, my heart melted in this story too and it melts when people like you review! Thanks sweetie! =]

- narutofreak23- thanks for the review again! haha of course she'll give him tomatos :P. Im so slick tho :) (*+*) thats my kissey face lol


	10. Chapter 10: Makeup

**A/N: Got this small idea from Bullwinkle's Lady. She wrote a prompt request from anonymous about Sasuke doing Hinata's makeup. it was awesome, loved, it but i made a oneshot my way. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Makeup

A sigh escaped her lips. "It looks like a storm decided to visit us," the Hyuga mumbled as she looked out the window. "I guess the dinner's cancelled."

A man came up to her side, stretching his head to look out the window. Rain droplets began bouncing of the glass and in moments, millions of liquid jewels covered The Village Hidden In the Leaves. "We'll go tomorrow," he spoke as he pulled away from the glass.

Hinata looked down to her dresser table. Many tubes and brushes covered the table and she grabbed a rag. "And I already did half of my face with this...stuff." She raised a bottle to her face. "Concealer," she read the label on the bottle.

"I don't get why you wear that stuff." He came up from behind her and hugged her from behind. "You look beautiful without it."

A smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you Sasuke but since the last mission, I still have the nasty bruise on my face." She touched her left cheek, wincing slightly as she touched the blueish skin. "I'd rather cover it then...well, people make nasty rumors."

"Hn," he agreed.

She eyed the rag before her and a big smile evaded her face. She turned to him and before he couldn't question her, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a chair next to her.

He plopped down, genuinely surprised and curious. "Ne, Hinata?"

She gently pushed all her make up him and he raised a brow. "Do my make up."

He eyed her, trying to find any sign of amusement or a joke. "You serious?"

"Of course! I already have some on, a little bit more wont hurt."

She handed him a bottle of nail polish, a dark red. "Do my nails."

"No," he answered straight.

"Do it," she asked kindly. "Please?"

"No," he answered dully.

"I'll make tomato onigiri for your lunch tomorrow."

He watched the bottle in front of her before letting out a sigh. "Fine."

She giggled and clapped her hands together like a child and scooted closer to him. She placed the bottle in his hand but he put in on the table.

"Wha-"

"What other colors do you have?"

She watched him confusedly before pulling out a box of colorful bottles. She placed it before him and he peeked inside. After looking for a couple seconds, he reached for a light lavender color nail polish and began unscrewing the lid.

"Like the color?" She asked innocently.

"It matches you better than the red."

She smiled to herself and watched as he delicately reached for her hand and began painting her nails. She had to admit he was pretty good at it. When he finished, he leaned back eyeing her hands before a small tint of pride sparked in his eyes and he placed the bottle back.

She shook her hands lightly, drying the liquid on her nails before nodding to the desk. "Now make up."

A small bewildered look came to his face and she quickly put on her puppy eyes he wasn't really fond of. "Please?"

She saw him sigh in defeat as she placed a tube of concealer in front of him. "What do I do?"

"Use that brush right there and put some of that," she pointed to the tube, "on the brush and apply it on my face."

She watched him sigh again before scooting the closest he can. "This is not what I'm known for," he muttered under his breath.

She smiled cheekily. "Don't worry. This will be our little secret."

"It better be," he mumbled as he did as she told him and began applying the brush on her face. She shut her eyes as he ran the brush over her nose and opened them again only to burst out laughing.

"What is it now?" He gruffed.

"You have the most serious face right now," she laughed out.

"Well, I don't want you to look bad."

"Haha, alright."

"Okay done. What's next?"

She pointed to a little pallet of many colors. "Eye shadow. Choose a color."

He picket up the pallete and brush that was laying next to it and eyed the colorful colors. She watched him as his eyes ran through the circles before they landed on her eyes.

"Close your eyes."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Just do it. Your still gonna need to close them sooner or later."

She huffed a breath before shutting her eyes lightly. She soon felt the brush slowly brushing her eyelids, and she couldn't help but feel utterly curious.

"Done?"

"Almost," she heard him answer. After a few more strokes on both eyes, she felt him lean back and she fluttered her eyes open. He watched her satisfied before reaching for the bottle of mascara.

"How did you know that was next?" She questioned.

"It's not rocket science," he stated. He pulled the wand out and the session continued until he finished.

"I think lip gloss will be enough already," she pondered.

"Hn."

She took out a pouch of lip glosses and handed it to him. He looked inside and instantly a look of disaproval evaded his face.

"What's wrong?"

"The flavors."

"What about them?"

"They're all...sweet."

She raised a brow. It's not like he'll put it on himse-

A small blush evaded her cheeks as she grabbed the bag from his hands and dug around until she pulled out an unlabeled tube.

"It's a faint flavor. Nothing sweet," she mumbled.

He smirked at her cuteness and grabbed the tube from her and pulled off the lid. The Uchiha leaned in and began glossing up her plush lips and she began squirming.

"Stop moving," he grumbled.

"It tickles," she spurted out.

He grabbed her face from moving being inches from her. "Don't make me mess up your face."

She nodded frantically but failed since he had a grip on her head. He dropped one hand and continued applying lip gloss while the other was still cupping her cheek. She saw him freeze from his work and she looked to him. Before she knew, his lips claimed hers and her eyes shut closed.

Before she could get involved, he pulled back, a smirk on his face. "Not a bad flavor."

She gasped and threw a rag at him. "Sasuke!"

He chuckled and placed the tube down and offered his hand. "Close your eyes."

She did and he led her to a full body mirror. "Okay open."

She quickly opened her eyes and she was in for a surprise. It didn't look bad at all. Her eyes caught on to her eyelids, where a dark purple dusted her eyes. It matched well with her lavender eyes and her bruise was nowhere to be seen.

"Amazing," she touched her face. "You do it almost better than me."

He watched her, hands in his pockets. "Simple, really."

Hinata turned to him and opened her mouth to speak, but the bright light from the window made her gasp. "It stopped raining!"

She ran to the window and peeked out, seeing the dark clouds drifting away. Sasuke walked up next to her. "It seems we can go to dinner after all."

"Good! Lets go!" She began walking to the door before a hand caught hers.

"You're going out with that makeup?"

"Why not? It's perfectly fine."

"You sure?" he asked uneasy.

She came up to him and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him gently. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"No problem," he asked again as he leaned in for another lingering kiss. He retreated back with a smile. "I really like this lip gloss."

"Well, I'll wear it more often," she replied with a tiny blush.

He smirked. "Good."

* * *

A/N: By the way, I dont know the whole make up process. They are so many steps and lotions and whatever they're called. I Hardly wear makeup only on special occasions. Like NONE whatsoever.. Only soap and lavender lotion saves my face from pimples and whatever. Well, whatevs about me, Thank you for reading!

And reviewing.. THANK YOU! :3

More to come soon! Just have to come up with some ideas...


	11. Chapter 11: A Havoc Day

**A/N: Kind of OOC but hey, anyone could have a secret crazy side! ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Havoc day

In one swift move, he somersaulted to the left before a vase crashed against the wall, shattering into millions of pieces.

"Sweetie, just calm down," Sasuke assured wearily. He sweatdropped. When did she get so touchy?

" .CALM."

He rose on one knee. "I can see that. Please honey, lets talk this through-"

"There's nothing to talk about!" The dark woman grabbed another porcelain vase and threw it across the room.

He yelped in surprise and dodged again, barely making it. He turned to the shattered glass, frowned and turned back to her. "That was a gift from Naruto. He's going to be upset."

She crossed her arms across her belly, nearly touching her chin due to the fact that she had two living babies inside of her. "See there you go again, changing the topic! I swear Sasuke, it's like I'm seeing a different you."

"Me too," he muttered.

It grew silent for a moment. "What did you say?" She asked slowly.

Tiny hairs on his neck rose from her aura. "Nothing."

"I'll let that drop by but we still new to discuss our enormous problem here."

"Hinata, if you just let me explain why I was with Sakura."

"No need to explain here, Sasuke, I SAW you next to her," she etched out. She then let out a small gasp and sat down in a chair next to her.

"You don't love me anymore," she whispered harshly. "You're leaving me. I'm going to be alone, aren't I?" She them burst into a sob and covered her face in her hands. "And I'm pregnant with two kids!" She raised her head from her palms. "It's because I'm fat isn't it?!"

Sasuke watched dumbfounded at his over exaggerating wife. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. So this is what Naruto warned me about...

"Honey, I won't leave you. I only love you." He came up to her, squatting on his knees and grabbed her wrists to remove them from her face but she didn't budge. "And your not fat, it's just the children."

"This is all your fault!" She sobbed. "You had to insist on drinking two whole bottles of sake many moths ago and look," she raised her hands to her stomach. "I'm bigger than Chouji!"

Sasuke stifled a laugh and she wailed again. "Now you're making fun of me!"

He grabbed her face gently and pulled he into a kiss, her crys stopping immediately. He pulled back and smiled at her. "You are my wife and I love you just the way you are."

She sniffled. "Even when I throw theses awful tantrums?"

He smirked and pulled her close again. "I love you even more. I get to see your crazy side..." He kissed her jaw and she smiled teasingly.

But then she froze. He pulled back and frowned at her bewildered state. "Hina, what's wrong?"

She swallowed. "The b-babies-"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stood abruptly. "Don't tell me-"

She darted her face to him, shocked yet full of joy. "I'm about to have my babies! Sasuke hurry, take me to the hospital!"

He shook his head and sprinted to her, lifting her up bridal style and ran out the door, not bothering to lock up. A painful yelp escaped her lips but before another one could escape, he kissed her firmly. "Hang on, we're almost there," he comforted.

"Good, cause I have a feeling these kids won't pop out like butter."

He looked at her bewildered before shaking his head and picking up his pace. In less than five minutes, he reached the hospital and barged in, almost breaking the doors.

The nurse at the front desk, jumped up startled and her eyes widened at the couple. "I need Sakura NOW," he gritted.

"O-of course!" She muttered and raised her phone. Instantly Sakura answered and it seemed she wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

He heard her yelling through the phone. "This better be important since your calling!"

"It is!" The nurse muttered in the phone. But before she could say any thing else, a hand swiped the phone from her hands. Sasuke grabbed the phone and placed it to his ear. "You've got fifteen seconds to come down here and deliver my kids or Naruto is gonna die." He hung up and in less than ten seconds he saw a pinkete running towards him, eyes wide.

"Kami, you weren't joking," she said.

"No shit," he spat. Doctors began circling him and he placed Hinata to a rolling bed, and began their way through the long corridors.

"Sasuke, it h-hurts," she grunted out in pain.

"Hang in there, Hinata, love, you're doing great." They led her into a huge operating room and began the long procedure.

A hand grip Sasuke forearm and his eyes darted to the person. "It's best if you wait outside," Sakura ushered.

He simply nodded hesitantly and planted a long lingering kiss to his wife's lips. "Stay strong, Hinata."

"Sasuke if something happens-"

"Don't you DARE say it. You'll be alright and so will the babies." He kissed her hard. "I'll be waiting for you. I'm here."

She nodded, sweat trickling her face. "I love you."

"Love you too." Before any other words can be spoken he was ushered out of the room and he watched the door close in front of him.

An instead hand ran through his dark locks and he paced back in forth of the hall. A few minutes in, Naruto came. "Hey! I heard the news! So how is it?"

"How the hell should I know?" He spat angrily an continued pacing.

Naruto watching him annoying. "No need to be harsh, I was just asking."

Sasuke came face to face with him. "She's risking her life in there for two others. She's in pain and I can't do anything about it."

Sasuke turned to the door and fisted his fists. "I'm going in."

He began briskly walking to the door before a blonde blur appeared in front of him and began pulling him back. "Oh no you don't! Sakura told me to hold you back!"

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

"Naruto I swear, if you don't, I'll kill you!"

"Hinata won't be happy to hear that!"

Sasuke stopped struggling and pulled away from his grasp and sat in a chair. His head fell into his hands and he sighed heavily.

"Ah, you know it's a sight to see you like this?" Naruto teased with a foxy grin.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Hours past and he was sure he was going insane by the second. But then his heart stopped.

He heard a wail coming from the room and he couldn't help but smile to the door. Naruto smiled too. "There's one. One more!"

Sasuke's smile faltered. He swore under his breath. "Dammit, I forgot she was having two! I won't last another hour!"

"Easy, hotshot, the second one will come out faster. It won't take long."

Naruto was right. After a few minutes, a second wail erupted the room in front of them and he fell into his chair. "It's done."

Sakura came out, sweating and smiling big. "It's a boy and a girl! Congrats!"

Sasuke watched her dumbly, saying nothing.

"Don't you want to see them?"

Sasuke blinked and before Sakura can saw another word, he was already inside the room.

He froze at the bed, watching the scene in front of him. There his wife laid and next to her laid two children, wrapped snuggly in her arms.

She smiled weakly at him, but tears were forming in her eyes. "Sasuke..."

He came to her and kissed her softly before pulling back and looking at his little angels. They looked exactly alike, both dark hair and same little faces. Their eyes were shut, and couldn't see which bloodline they possessed but it didn't matter to him. They were his kids and he wasn't beyond proud.

He looked at his wife and she looked back. His placed his forehead to hers and shut his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for these children. Thank you for being strong."

A tear slipped through her closed eyelid. "I love you."

He smiled. "So they didn't pop out like butter?"

She laughed weakly. "No they didn't. And they sure put up a fight."

He smirked. "Just like their mother. She won't back down from anything."

She smiled up to him. "They'll be strong like you," she whispered. "I'm sure. Anyone to put up with me are strong."

"Yea, I know that," he smirked. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Rest, Hinata. You're gonna need it."

She smiled and shut her eyes, falling instantly into a nice slumber while he watched his two children. "I'll try to be a good father," he whispered to them. He kissed her hand again. "And she'll be the best mother."

He smiled as the girl yawned. "Sanada, Saisuke..."

* * *

A/N: "curling up into a fluff ball" OMG kawaii! Haha happy soon valentines day, I'll try to make a oneshot valentines based ;)

please review, favorite or follow! I'll love you like I love chocolate ;))))


End file.
